Ray and the Chocolate Factory
by ianon2013
Summary: Rosie the Echidna gave me this idea. This is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Sonic way.
1. Who's Wanda Wonka?

Who's Wanda Wonka?

10/20/2014

(Note 1; continuing it after 10/24/2014. 11/11/2014)

All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA and the Archie Comics.

As Ray the Flying Squirrel was walking throughout Station Square with Mighty the Armadillo, they passed a huge golden locked gate to a finished built factory from afar. No body knows why a factory was built there, but people questioned the person who owns it; Wanda Wonka. The owner to the factory made document legal agreements to many owners of candy stores around Mobius, and his/her's chocolate bars became popular quickly with other candies.

No body knows who Wanda Wonka is, not even the owners of the candy store. All that they know is that the person was dressed in black, hiding his/her face in a hood of a cloak, and Wanda Wonka's voice was crossed between of a male and female.

As Ray passed the gates, he turned his head to the factory, seeing black smoke escaping from the exhaust pipes on the roofs and into the October evening sky. The little Mobian always wondered about the factory, both day and night. But the questions in his head shall remain unanswered.

"Looking at that factory again?" Mighty asked Ray as they still walked. The yellow squirrel looked away from the factory, then at his friend like brother. "Y–yes, Mighty," Ray said, "I a–am."

Ray gave Mighty a smile. And Mighty gave one back. "I'm curious of what this "Wanda Wonka" has in store in there. Like what goes on in it while we wonder about it. And how is his/her business successful if no one works there?" Mighty questions as he talks to his buddy. Ray shrugs, "I–I don't k–know. N–no one k–knows anything a–about the f–factory, or Wanda Wonka his/herself."

Mighty nodded in agreement. "I understand, Ray. I hope someday we'll get to see the inside of the place, or know who's actually running it. But so far, our questions remain unanswered." Soon they made it to the Detective Agency and heard yelling. _Oh dear Chaos, what happened this time?!_ Ray thought, his ears flattened against his head worriedly.

The other Mobians in the room, aside from Mighty and Ray, were Knuckles, Julie~Su, Saffron, Charmy, Espio and Vector. Charmy and Saffron weren't the ones yelling, but the others were. "HEY!" Mighty yelled, the room went silent and the other six Mobians were looking at the Armadillo. "What in the name of Chaos happened now?!" the Super Strength 'dillo asked. "Vector gave Charmy a second can of soda pop today when Charmy already had one today," Espio explained.

Mighty looked at Vector, "Vec, you do realize drinking too much soda in one day can give you body fat, right? And did Charmy even ask for one?" Mighty asked. Vector looked into Mighty's blue eyes, "no, he didn't ask. He said he was thirsty, and I asked him what he wanted to drink, then he said it didn't matter. So I gave him soda, I wasn't gonna give him water. Water is tasteless, it's like drinking air."

The older Mobians– yet they're younger than Vector –raised a brow at the Crocodile.

"Really Vector? Water may be tasteless, but at least it's healthy," Espio said.

"Yeah, and I drink it all the time. I have no problem with it," Knuckles added.

"Also not to mention the fact that Charmy is fat. Due to you, Vector, giving him unhealthy foods and encouraging him that it's good for him when it's not. You gave him _so_ much junk, that his wings can't lift him off the ground anymore," Julie included.

That is true. Vector isn't just giving Charmy junk foods; he's giving it to himself and the Chaotix as well. He buys restraunt food, including junk snacks and drink, like Lay's Potato Chips and Pepsi. But they burn off the calories by exercising and Badnik smashing. Charmy does trash Badniks, but doesn't exercise anymore since Vector asked Isabel to buy a Wii U and an X–box from Earth, and she also bought games as well.

"The reasons why I do give him junk food is because why should I give him healthy foods when I know he's not gonna like it, or even eat it!" Vector explained. That's when the older Mobians face palm themselves.

"Vector, that is the most stupid excuse I ever heard," Espio said, "Charmy likes vegetables as well as fruits, he isn't one of those bratty children that refuse to eat them because they're yucky," the ninja added before turning to the little boy Mobian Bee. "No offense, Charmy," the ninja Chameleon said, before turning back to Vector.

"I think Charmy should start eating a healthier diet than restraunt foods. No more giving him junk that'll rot his teeth _until_ Charmy looks like a male athlete from the cover of sports magazine," Mighty said. "Everyone that agrees with Mighty, raise your hand," Espio said. And everyone did except Vector.

The adult Crocodile had a ticked off look with his arms crossed. "Fine, Charmy gets a healthy diet. I'll stop buying restraunt foods," Vector said. That's when Charmy smiles and throws his arms in the air like he won a gold medal in the Olympics. Espio then fixed the Chaotix a healthy dinner, and soon the little Mobians had to go to bed.

"Good night, Ray," Mighty said, giving Ray a kiss on the forehead once he was in bed. "Good night, Mighty," Ray said. After the little ones had their good night kisses, Knuckles decided to distract Vector while Mighty and Espio unhooked the Wii U and X–box from the T.V. "I really hate Vector for obese–ing Charmy. That Crocodile is such a penny pincher," Espio said.

"Yeah, so do I. I'm also glad that Ray's not obese, and living a healthy lifestyle with me and the others. But do you have any idea what we should do with these game consoles?" Mighty asked.

"Get Isabel to sell them on Ebay?" Espio suggested. Mighty bursted into laughter, "of course, it's obvious! Everyone sells stuff on Ebay, Espio!" The Chameleon laughed too, "Probably everyone will want them, even if they were used," he added.

"True, but we have to make them look good like they were never used. Since Charmy and Vector were mostly the ones who played the game, they shouldn't have fingerprints on them," Mighty included. Once the Wii U and X – box were put into a cardboard box with the games, they put them in Espio's closet. "Okay, remind me tomorrow to call Isabel to tell her to pick up the consoles and put them on Ebay. But right now, I'm super tired," Espio said, rubbing one of his hands against his eyes.

"Alright, I'll remind you. Goodnight Espio," Mighty said, as he left.

"Goodnight Mighty," Espio said before getting dressed for bed.


	2. Inside the Factory

Inside the Factory

11/11/2014

When the sun has set and the moon has rised, events occur at night when everyone is sleeping. In Wanda Wonka's factory, a purple Mobian Weasel known as Nack walks through the halls, wearing a purple jumpsuit with two white W's on it, and his usual attire. He walks to a purple double door with two white W's like the one on his jumpsuit. He enters the room and closes the door behind him, entering Wanda Wonka's office. He walks to his/her desk, and the spinning chair had its back facing towards him. Nack gets down on one knee, and puts his hat off of his head, placing it against his cheast.

"Wanda, the five Golden Tickets have been placed in the chocolate bars you wanted," Nack said, then took them out and put them on his/her desk before going back into position. "Excellent, my dear Nack," a teenage female voice said, the chair spun a 180 and a teenage girl was sitting in it. Her hair and eyes are brown, wearing a Willy Wonka 2005 outfit as her legs crossed under the desk as she smiles.

"After when my Oompa Loompa Robots set out the information sheet around town, _everyone_ will want a Golden Ticket to enter _my_ factory as I'll be there tour guide. Also this contest will make our business boom a mile shot. And not to mention getting more money in my bank and giving to charity, this idea of yours is brilliant, Nack," she said, smiling happily.

The Weasel stood up, and he grinned, flashing his fang. "Aw, thanks Is– I mean _Wanda_. I couldn't have done it myself, Bean and Bark helped pitch in their ideas too," he said, almost having a slip of name but corrected himself before smiling, and showing his teeth.

"Put that hat back on, Nackie. You look hot without the jumpsuit," Wanda said. "Thank you, shall we get dressed for bed and cuddle with each other?" Nack suggested. "And eating Pretzel Rolls with Nutella, drinking Blueberry Juice and Strawberry Fanta?" Wanda included. The Weasel licked his lips hungrily, "oh yes, you just read my mind, toots. Now shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes," Wanda said, then she got up and they held hands as they walked to Wanda's bedroom. The two got undressed, facing back to back, but Nack got a quick lucky look of her cleavage as she put on her pajama pants. Nack was naked since he doesn't wear any pajamas, but Wanda looked hot wearing silky purple pajamas. The two got in bed and watched the Doctor Who episode with the Weeping Angels while drinking Blueberry Juice combined with Strawberry Fanta, eating LABRIOLA Pretzel Slider Buns with Nutella.

"This is the life, Nack. Is this better than working for the Eggman?" Wanda asked, and Nack nodded. "Oh yes, I get paid more money than the doctor has to offer. And besides, I'm working for the one I love," Nack said, compliment her, taking Wanda's free hand and kissing it.

Wanda giggled as she felt his muzzle fur tickle her hand. "Oh Nack," she said, smiling at him. Wanda pause the show, and the two started kissing after putting the food and drinks away. Going wild with the kissing as they were Frenching it. Nack lay on top of the human, having his hands on her cheeks. But Wanda's right hand was on the back of Nack's head as the other was on the center of his back.

"Can I say your real name?" Nack whispers as the two took a break. "Yes Nackie," Wanda answered, smiling at him. "Thank you, Isabel," Nack says, but shutters in delight hearing himself calling his girlfriend's real name. "Better?" Isabel asks, and Nack nods. "So much," he responds. The two continued kissing, but soon they got tired.

Isabel turned off the T.V and the two started to get tired. "Isabel… what're you gonna do–" Nack said, but was interrupted by a yawn, "–with the… Golden Ticket chocolates?" he asked tiredly.

"I'll… think of… something," Isabel answered, before she started stroking his face fur. Nack began purring softly, wagging his tail as his face fur was stroked. "Pet me," Nack said, then one of Isabel's hand started petting his head from scalp to back, and the other was rubbing Nack's back.

The Weasel's purring became louder, and his bent tail wagged faster, hitting the covered mattress bed. She continued to pet him as they kissed again, linking their legs with one another. As she was busy kissing, Nack had the advantage to slide one of his hand under Isabel's shirt. Rubbing his thumb in a clockwise motion around her right nipple, then he slid his other hand under her shirt, rubbing his other thumb in a counter–clockwise motion to the other nipple.

Isabel moaned in pleasure as he continued petting him from head and back. "My ears, stroke them," Nack said, sliding his hands out from her shirt. Then he scooted up closer so his head is on her breasts once she started lying on her back. Isabel started rubbing and petting Nack's soft purple ears with both hands. "Your fur feels like silk," Isabel compliments her boyfriend. "Thank you, I brush them everyday for ya'" Nack said, smiling, "and I can say the same about your pretty brown hair," he added.

Isabel then gave Nack a kiss on the fang. The Weasel chuckled when she kissed his fang. In return, he kissed her on the lips. "Should we go to sleep?" Isabel suggested, petting Nack's head. The Weasel nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes, going to sleep. And Isabel went to sleep with him.


	3. The First Ticket, Charmy Bee

The First Ticket, Charmy Bee

11/11/2014

When morning came, there was a news craze about Wanda Wonka giving out five Golden Tickets to let five children or teenagers to give them a tour with one guest or adult. It was so crazy, that millions of Mobians and Humans around the world are buying dozens of chocolate Wanda Wonka bars. And the percentage of the people who buy them increased a whopping number. But so far, there are no winners.

Afternoon came quick, and Charmy exercised a lot with Espio's help, also lost a lot of weight too. So Espio gave him money for one Wanda bar. "Thank you, kind sir," Charmy said as he was given the bar, then he walked out of the store, hoping he would win since the Chaotix saw the news while Charmy was bench pressing with Espio's help. When he was so close to getting home, a group of thug teenager kids stopped him in his path.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a little fat Bee? Shouldn't you be cutting down on the junk food?" one said. "It's not all for me, I can share with my friends," Charmy said, not trying to show annoyance in his voice. The boy's legs were far wide enough that he could squeeze through. Quickly he ran past his legs, hearing the same boy say "get him!"

Charmy kept running and did not look back, keeping the bar close to his body like it was a football, and he's an NFL player. But instead of running and getting a Touch Down, he's gonna get a Home Run. Once he was at the door, Vector opened it, not knowing Charmy was coming. "Vector!" Charmy shouted tiredly, "keep… that door… open!" he said, and then ran inside.

The little bee made it to the couch in the living room, hearing somebody say "Touch Down!" from the T.V. "Woah Charmy, what's the rush?" Espio asked as Charmy was trying to gain back his breath. "No rush," Vector said, coming in, "he was just chased by teenage boys," the Crocodile explained. Charmy opened up the plastic that covers more plastic. Once it was fully open, there laid a Golden Ticket on top of the chocolate bar.

Everyone was shocked and freaked out. "Oh my Chaos, Charmy, you won!" Espio exclaimed, hugging his fuzzy buddy. Technically after that, Charmy shared his chocolate for celebration. Vector called the Freedom Fighters, and each of them told him congratulations. Charmy never felt so happy in his entire life, and the happiest memory he ever had in his whole life is when he stung Dr. Eggman multiple times, now he has another memory to remember. Soon he ended up on the news of the Golden Ticket search, becoming the most famous person on Mobius, sorry Sonic. But people wondered who the next person would get the next Golden Ticket.

–~–~–~–~–~

Back at the factory, Isabel was watching the news. Smiling in happiness, "one down and four to go," she says before looking at Nack. "Yep," he says, "now all we have to do is wait."

(Ugh, sorry about that, guys. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. So yes, Charmy Bee is the replacement of Augustus Gloop. I know that Charmy is supposed to be chocolate hoarding greedy like Augustus, but he's not that kind of guy. Technically he'll share his chocolate like Chip does. But you guys are now wondering who the Violet Beauregarde person is gonna be. But you'll have to wait and see. And besides, in this story, the five Mobians I've chosen won't be exactly like the characters in the book or movie. They'll just have a tiny personality of them. And I don't care what you say, Rosie the Echidna! I'm writing _my_ stories _my_ way!)


	4. The Second Ticket, Antoine D' Coolette

The Second Ticket, Antoine D' Coolette

11/13/2014

The Freedom Fighters held Charmy's "Golden Ticket Winner" party. And boy what fun they were having. "Thank you guys, so much for this party. I cannot believe I was one of the lucky people to actually get a Ticket," Charmy said. The Freedom Fighters, Team Chaotix, Dark, Rose, Hooligan, and the Secret Freedom Fighter came. "Well you sure earned it, Charmy," Espio said, giving his friend a hug. "Thanks, also I've decided to take someone with me to the Wanda Wonka tour. And I chose Espio," Charmy added.

Everyone applauded and Espio took a bow. "Thank you, Charmy. I feel honored," Espio said, thanking his friend. Antoine and Bunnie sat down together as they drank punch. "Ah, Charmy. He's such a sweet little kid," Antoine said, watching Charmy trying to hit a piñata blindfolded while chewing stale gum (stale gum is gum that has been chewed, and no longer has flavor), but Vector lifts the thing up and down, teasing the kid before he got hit by the metal baseball right on his spot. Everyone laughs while Vector is in pain, and Charmy lifts up the blindfold, now knowing what he just hit.

Antoine winces in pain like he could feel that, with an 'ouch, that has got to hurt' face. "Ooh, zat has got to hurt een zee morning," Antoine said. And Bunnie has to agree, her eyes were wide with both hands on her mouth. "Yeowch. Poor old Vector, he'll be feeling that for days," Bunnie said. But Antoine nodded in agreement. "Wanda Bar? It's your favorite," Bunnie offered to Antoine.

"Oui, mercy!" he said before opening it up. Once he got to the chocolate, he also saw a glimmer of gold. "Bunnie, look" Antoine whispered to her, and then showed the Rabbot the inside of his bar wrapper. When Bunnie saw the Golden Ticket, her eyes widened.

*Antoine's P.O.V*

"Oh mah stars, no way," she whispered. "Way," I whispered back, "but it'll have to tell zem tomorrow, I don't want to kill zee kid's spotlight tonight. Zis eez his party, not mine. I won't be a jerk to zee kid," Antoine said. He was about to put it up before Sonic grabbed my wrist. "Hey Ant, what do you got there?" Sonic said, smiling. "Um, h–hi Sonic zee Hedgehog, eet's nothing really. But if you want some, I don't mind sharing," I said, smiling. He smiled back, then he reached in and grabbed the Golden Ticket… everyone saw.

"So you're the second lucky winner?" he questioned me. That's when I stood up, taking back my candy and Ticket. "Yes I am. And I wanted wait to tell you guys tomorrow so zen Charmy wouldn't feel bad about moi taking his spotlight _and_ his party! And I didn't want to, until you came up and showed everyone zee Ticket," I snapped at him angrily. A tap was felt on my shoulder, instantly I calmed down and turned my head, seeing Charmy trying to fly again next to me.

A slice of cake on a plate was in his hands. "I'm not upset that you found a Golden Ticket same day I did. Even at my party. But you're now a lucky winner, Antoine, to Wanda Wonka's factory tour. You should celebrate!" Charmy said happily. I smile at him, taking the plate as I look into his golden eyes. "Merci, mon ami," I said in French, taking the plate from him. After saving my gum, eating my cake and candy, I put my Ticket in my bag, keeping it close to me incase Bean has any idea to take and look at it. Possibly loose it, but before I put it up, I looked at my smiling reflection in the shiny gold as I chew the stale gum.

But my jaw hurts from chewing it so much to prevent myself from smoking. Guess like my jaw can have a break from chewing… for about a week or so. Then I put up the Ticket and started wondering what the prize will be. Probably a large amount of money, or my own mansion, or a fancy expensive car, even better; a wonderful vacation trip, hopefully to Paris on Earth, that's what contest and T.V games give out. Maybe Wanda Wonka will give me a beautiful sword made of gold and jewel… okay, that thought is _so_ Rouge the Bat. But it would be nice to have that, defiantly.

Everyone's voices felt fading, but Bunnie snapped out of it. "Ant, yah nearly fell asleep," she said. "Merci, Bunnie," I said as I stood up, and then looked into her green eyes and both hands on her shoulder. "Bunnie Rabbot, are you willing to come to zee factory with moi? Eet will almost be like a date," I asked, smiling to her. "Yes, sugah–twan, I accept," Bunnie said, and the both of us hugged, giving each other a kiss on the lips. When we got home, I had a terrible headache, so I took some medicine to make my headache go away. Tomorrow, I'll find the News Reporter, and show the world that I, Antoine D' Coolette, found the second Golden Ticket.

Quickly I got ready for bed, I felt so tired that I could have passed out once I entered the house. Once I had my pajamas on, I desperately wanted to sleep as soon as my body touched the bed. "Sweet Dreams, Antoine. I'll see you tomorrow," Bunnie said, kissing my forehead as the lights go off.

"Merci, Fais de beaux rêves, Bunnie. Je te verrai demain," I said before going to sleep. In my dreams, the other contestants weren't with me or Bunnie. The only one with us is Wanda. "So, I'm guessing we won since zee others are gone," I said. "Yep," Wanda said, smiling. "You are the winner, and you get this as your prize," she said, then handed me the gold and bejeweled sword. It wasn't heavy, but felt light. "Zis… zis eez all mine?" I asked. "All yours," she says sweetly, "all yours."

–~–~–~–~–~–~

*Back at the factory, narrator's P.O.V*

Isabel was sitting on her bed as she was doing a spell to go into the Ticket Winners' dreams. Her hands glowing purple as well as her eyes. "So what does Charmy and Antoine want as a prize?" Nack asked. "Charmy wants a fitter body, and Antoine wants a gold and bejeweled sword," Isabel answered, canceling the spell. "Well, guess like we better wait for tomorrow and see if there's gonna be a lucky winner," Nack said, and Isabel nodded.

(Okay, yeah. Wasn't long as I thought it would be, anyways, I promise for longer chapters. Charmy Bee is taken the Augustus Gloop role. Antoine D' Coolette has taken Violet Beauregarde. All we need left is Veruca and Mike. The Charlie Bucket role is taken by Ray the Flying Squirrel.)


	5. The Third Ticket, Rouge the Bat

The Third Ticket, Rouge the Bat

11/19/2014

At G.U.N headquarters in space, a very impatient bat was sitting at her office chair. Spinning it side by side every once in a while. But Shadow and Omega were in the Break Room with the General of G.U.N. "Any luck so far?" Shadow asked the General, but he only shook his head. "No, the workers searched through many boxes of Wanda Bars, and so far, they haven't found it," the General answered.

Shadow let out a calm sigh, closing his eyes "Rouge's temper is growing shorter every day they search, if we don't find that Ticket soon, she's gonna be one mad bat," Shadow said, opening his eyes. "I seen her aggressive before when she's trying to get jewels, or fighting over one when fighting an enemy, but this is crazy!" the Hedgehog added.

"Does Rouge want the Ticket for its Golden shininess, or to get into the factory?" Omega asked. Both the General and Shadow looked at Omega, and then gave a shrug. "Who knows why, but all we know is that she wants it _desperately_," Shadow said. The Hedgehog let out a sigh, "c'mon Omega, lets go see how everyone is doing with the search," The Alien blood Hedgehog said. Then the two left, and went into the room. G.U.N workers were opening boxes, taking out the candy bars and opening them up.

There were trash bags full and stuffed with wrappers, and chocolate bars in clean new tubs. Also Eclipse the Darkling was helping too, cutting the tape using the triangle at his tail. (Yeah, I decided to add Eclipse in for your liking. I finally added a new Sonic comic character into my stories! Yay!) "Eclipse, how's everyone doing?" Shadow asked his semi–Alien brother.

"Good so far, but not even close to finding the Ticket, sadly. I know how much your bat friend of yours–" Eclipse said, but was cut off by Shadow saying "Rouge" to inform him of her name. "–Rouge." Eclipse said, taking a small pause after fixing his sentence, "wants it. I can stand her yelling and demanding anymore! She's acting like a child, throwing a fit over a Ticket," Eclipse continued, cutting open another box.

"We know," Shadow said, "but I hope we find it quick, she gets more aggressive each day. Ever since Charmy and Antoine found the two Tickets, her temper shortened by a long shot." Eclipse nodded in agreement, "yes it has, making her scary to me," the Alien said. "Actually, Eclipse, I X–Ray scanned the box you opened, and the Golden Ticket is inside one of those bars."

Both Shadow and Eclipse instantly started going through the chocolates in the box, when Eclipse opened one as Shadow searched. The Alien formed a smile on his face, "for the love of Black Death, I found it!" Eclipse said, slipping it out and holding it in the air. Everyone in the room cheered for Eclipse as he bowed, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" the Alien said before stopping is constant bowing.

Shadow, Omega and Eclipse went into Rouge's office. Then Eclipse handed the Ticket to her, revealing it from behind his back. Rouge gasped before smiling, taking the Ticket and looking at her reflection in the gold, then at her teammates. "Thank you," she said, giving them a smile. "You're welcome, Rouge. And please don't ever go crazy on us like that ever again," Shadow said. "How crazy was I?" Rouge asked, raising a brow in concern. "Do you want to check the surveillance cameras to find out?" Eclipse asked her. But Rouge shook her head after lowering the same brow she raised.

"I rather not like to," she admitted before smiling again. Shadow and Eclipse smile back at her. "Good, because you were really, really crazy. Nearly psycho," Eclipse said, but only to get kicked in the shin by Shadow. Eclipse looked at the Hedgehog in anger, "one; ow that hurt! Two; you didn't have to kick me. Three; I was honest in my words!" the Alien said angrily.

"True, but you didn't need to be rude about it," Shadow said, giving him a cocky smile. "Don't make me fight you, Hedgehog. I will do it," Eclipse said. "Oh really?" Shadow asked before going into a defense stand, "Bring it!" Rouge rolled her eyes as the two were fighting each other fist to fist while arguing. "C'mon Omega, let's go somewhere elsewhere," she said, and then the two left, but ended up facing Mephiles in the hallway, coming to the room that they were in.

"Hi Rouge, Omega. I heard yelling coming from that room, what's going on?" Mephiles asked with a concern look, but he had a black ascot covering his mouthless mussel so then no one would freak about it.

"Shadow and Eclipse are fighting _again_," Rouge answered Mephiles' question. "Oh," Mephiles said, becoming in shock, "then I'd better stop them." Before turning into black goop and going into the room by sliding under the door crack. Rouge and Omega looked at each other before looking straight, continuing to walk.

–~–~–~–~–~–~

A/N; Okay, I don't think I can keep my promises anymore. These chapters are short, short, short! Ugh! The next chapter will be a relaxing chapter where no one else finds any Tickets.

~Christian Ape99 chapter 4 . Nov 19

"I know this might sound crazy but what do you think about having Blaze play Veruca & Mighty plays Mike? BTW keep up the awesomeness."

Thank you, Christian. Your ideas are great, but I was planning on Rouge playing for Veruca Salt. And I have someone else in mind to take Mike TeeVee's role. I am sorry my friend, but I still think your ideas are great. : –).

Also I want to give a shout–out to my friend; Sweetcorn–chan for being an Eclipse the Darkling fan, also for her amazing Gijinka Sonic arts on DeviantART. You guys should totally go visit her! She's awesome!


	6. A Relaxing Day

A Relaxing Day

11/22/2014

11/25/2014–starting this

12/5/2014–continuing

Ever since Charmy, Antoine and Rouge got aired for finding the tickets. They became more popular than Sonic the Hedgehog himself, also not to mention the crazy fanboys/fangirls and the paparazzi chases. Every time the camera was on Charmy, Vector would always butt in and do a live commercial to the paparazzi, ignoring every question while Espio and the rest of the Chaotix try to not get involved.

When the camera was on Antoine, he tries his best to get away from them _and_ his fangirls. Sometimes a fangirl would try to get a fight from Bunnie to win for his marriage no matter how many times Antoine says that they're together. So he decided to ditch his French uniform, and put on different clothing with sunglasses and a wig.

But when the cameras were on Rouge, she'll act like Taylor Swift or some kind of celebrity walking on The Red Carpet. She teases with the boys, and brags to the girls, she wouldn't shut her mouth no matter how many times Shadow would tell her to stop. But Team Sonic, Dark, Rose (without Big), Hooligan and the Freedom Fighters sat together outside a restraunt, but Rouge had to sit at her own table.

"Sheesh, I never seen the paparazzi so spazed before," Isabel said in amazement. "You're telling me, many fangirls have been chasing, and hunting me down for days ever since I got zee Ticket," Antoine said, keeping his head low. "I just hope zat zee last two Tickets can be found quickly before my fangirls get zee idea to try to cut off my fur," Antoine added.

Isabel and Sonic were eating pretzel/chili dogs with a drink. Bark and Rotor were enjoying some fish while the others didn't have anything, but Isabel did share her meal with Nack. Bunnie raised a brow at Antoine. "Really?" she asks, and Ant nodded. "I feel like they might do zat since they're crazy."

That's when the human gave Antoine a sympathy smile, "don't worry, I bet the last two Tickets will be found before you know it," Isabel says, smiling at the French Coyote. Antoine smiled back at her, "alright, whatever you say, Izzy," Antoine said. The huge group had a great day together while avoiding Fangirls/Fanboys also the Paparazzi. Soon they all went home soon afterward.

*Tails' P.O.V*

After Sonic dropped me off at home, I thanked him before I went inside. I know I could have used my tails to fly home, but my fun sucked the energy out of me. Anyways, I sit down on the couch and relax; I've wanted to sit for a long time. "Hello Tails, did you have fun with your friends?" my mom, Rosemary, asks. And I give her a tired nod for a response. She picks me up and carries me to my bedroom, then set me on my bed. Then she takes off my shoes, socks and gloves. "Thank you, mom," I force those words to come out of my exhausted body. Then I lay down in bed and my mom covers me with blankets, and then kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight my Tails, when you wake up tomorrow, your father has something to give you," she says before leaving me.


	7. The Fourth Ticket, Miles Tails Prower

The Fourth Ticket, Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox

1/1/2015

1/4/2015–Starting now

When Tails woke up, he entered the kitchen to see his father. "Hi Tails," Amadeus said, did you have a nice sleep. "Yes," Tails said, "last night, mom said you had something to give me." sitting down next to him. "Infact, I do," Amadeus said, then handed Tails a letter envelope. Tails took it and opened it, instantly his face was shocked and pulled out a Golden Ticket.

"How did you–?" Tails asked. "I accidentally found it. I got a Wanda bar and once it was opened, I saw the Ticket and kept it for you," Amadeus said. "Thank you, dad," Tails said before hugging his father. "I'm gonna go tell my friends the news." Amadeus smiles, "you go do that, my boy."

Once he told the others, they were happy for him. "Congrats Tails," Sonic said, giving his buddy a hug. "Thank you, Sonic," Tails said, then looked at the others, "thank you everybody."

Hours later, Tails was on the news for the fourth Golden Ticket and Isabel was watching. "So, four down and one to go," Isabel said as she was in her factory. "So what are we gonna do with the last Ticket?" Nack asked. "Make sure Ray gets it," Isabel said, handing it to Nack.


End file.
